


【锤基】【PWP】棉棒逗洛基

by GlitteryO



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryO/pseuds/GlitteryO





	【锤基】【PWP】棉棒逗洛基

Loki一直不是很理解为什么蜘蛛男孩那么热衷于收快递，昨天俩今天仨的，跑来跑去不累吗。  
而且他也不明白黏土小人儿有什么好买的，那个小男孩还一买就买一堆，估计他的书桌上摆了一排吧？

邪神躺在沙发上看着杂志看着刚收了快递满面春风的Peter：“又是铁罐的模型？你为什么这么喜欢这个。”

“我想收集一切有关于Mr.Stark的东西，”Peter脸上挂着痴痴的笑容。

“你们中庭蝼蚁就这点儿追求吗。”Loki习惯性的回了一句，又把视线转回了手里的奢侈品杂志上。

突然，他脑子里有个点子“噌”的就钻了出来。

自从和哥哥一起到了中庭，他就没怎么用过恶作剧来找乐子。不是他不想，而是Thor好像变聪明了，基本每次都能识破，久而久之的就没了恶作剧本来的乐趣。再加上现在一有空他俩就腻歪在一起，哪儿还有时间想什么恶作剧。现下不就是个好机会吗？恶作剧之神不搞恶作剧了岂不是空有名讳？他必须重新正正自己的地位了。

于是Loki立马就用Tony的账号买了十几个邪神的小人儿，有拿着匕首的，有穿着礼服的，有日常装的，有披着皮草大斗篷的，还有黑西装的和穿睡袍的。你别说，不看不知道，这群中庭人还挺有创造力想象力的，有的造型Loki本人都没试过。而且看在中庭人把自己的脸还做得挺好看的份上，他决定以后少叫他们几声蝼蚁了。

 

过了两个小时，快递就送到了，Loki一边感叹中庭人的办事效率一边拆了快递包装，嗯，不错，差点就有我本人好看了。于是Loki给自己换了身当阿斯加德救世主时穿的衣服，把这些小人儿摆在卧室的桌子上然后变成十几厘米张开双臂用普度众生的姿势站在了他们中间，他甚至还给自己变了个塑料底座。“Perfect。”还没来得及仔细想等会儿会发生什么，门锁就响了。

 

“Loki？Loki你在吗。”Thor带着一身灰开门走了进来，“弟弟又去哪儿了…”

 

估计Thor今天是带着阿斯加德人给新星球打地基去了？不然怎么搞这一身灰，头发都快成黑的了。Loki想。

 

变成了粘土人的邪神就这么站在一群假人儿中间，动也不动的看着Thor在自个儿面前脱衣服，虽然看过无数遍了，他还是忍不住想感叹一下自家兄长的身材。那一身的肌肉可是充满了力量，那窄腰，Loki忍不住去想自己的腿缠在上边的感觉，那两条长腿，不能想了不能想了，要是等会儿硬了岂不就暴露了？等Thor进了浴室，Loki才活动活动了筋骨喘口大气儿。

 

Thor这是没看见桌上的东西呢？先洗洗也好，省得等会儿那脏手把自己也搞一身灰。

 

不一会儿，水声停了，变小了的Loki连忙站起来用刚才的姿势继续装假人。随后Thor就裹着一条浴巾走了出来，头发还是湿的，结实的肌肉上还挂着水珠，那双蓝眼睛也仿佛也带了水汽儿的。

“Damn！”Loki暗骂一声。

像是发现了屋里有些不对劲的，Thor站在浴室门口环视了一圈，最后向桌边走来。

“哇哦，”破坏者Thor·Odinson伸出了他的魔爪，Loki仿佛看见了其他小人儿被拆掉的命运，“Loki…”Thor拿起了Loki旁边的那个穿睡袍的小人儿，笑着摇了摇头：“越来越自恋了，哈？”  
扯着穿睡袍的“Loki”的胳膊玩了一会儿，又把他放回了原位，然后Thor对着这一排接近十个小人儿从左看到右，又从右看到左，微微皱着眉头，也没多少表情。

 

看到Thor再次伸出了手，Loki几乎快要吼出来：“这边…对…没错…就这样…拿起我…把我拿起来你个蠢货…对没错很好…”如Loki想要的，Thor捏着他的腰把他拿了起来，Loki心里暗爽，仿佛计划已经成功了似的，想着等会儿突然变大然后吓Thor一跳，哈哈，忍不住快笑出来了，可是他不能动。

Thor摘掉了Loki的头盔，用大拇指轻轻摩擦着他的头发：“哇，手感还蛮逼真。”接着Thor把Loki翻了个面，在手里把玩，撅撅Loki的腿儿，又掀起Loki的长袍，“衣服很还原嘛，”Thor点了点头，点评到。Loki快要忍不住翻白眼了，突然，一张大脸凑近眼前，Thor那双蓝眼睛眨了眨，“天啊！连瞳孔都画的那么逼真！中庭人真厉害。”虚惊一场虚惊一场，Loki安慰自己。

 

Thor紧握着那个极度逼真的人偶，在床上躺了下来，他顺手拿了根棉棒挖起了耳朵，要知道洗澡完之后耳朵里湿漉漉的感觉可不太好。然后像想起了什么似的，Thor把Loki的披风给卸了，然后又把他的长袍给刮了，最后就剩一条裤子了。

 

这个混蛋要干什么？他不会有扒假人儿衣服的爱好吧？Loki心里开始敲起了小鼓，他只是把自己缩小了，并没有真的把自己变成假人啊，可要是现在恢复原型不仅没捉弄到Thor反倒很没面子，于是抱着"万一他看看就把我放下了"的侥幸心理，邪神决定把戏演到底。

 

Thor挑了挑眉，用两只手的拇指摩挲着Loki的肌肉，带着薄茧的拇指不时蹭过小小的乳头，酥麻的感觉比以往翻了不知道多少倍，而自己却只能张开双臂，仿佛欢迎Thor揉弄自己一般，让Loki苦不堪言。  
Loki又有了变回自己然后捅Thor一刀的冲动，可是这个混蛋死死的握住了自己的腰和两条腿，完全没办法变回去！

 

“诶，好像有灰沾上去了。”Thor嘴里念念有词，侧过身从床头柜上又拿了一根棉棒。

 

Nonono…No…Thor…

 

可是已经晚了，Thor食指拇指捏着棉棒，另一只手还是紧紧握着Loki的腰，Thor用棉棒轻轻拂过Loki的喉结，顺着锁骨的凹陷轻轻摩擦，到了胸前，Thor突然加大了力度狠狠的搓弄起了Loki的乳头，直到两个小小的点点变成了艳红色。

这可害苦了Loki，胸前的敏感处被这样对待，弄得又痒又痛还有点爽，Loki觉得自己的乳头肯定肿了。Thor这人简直是个变态！对一个假人儿都能做出这种事！

 

“哈？！连颜色也这么还原？还会变化！”不知道是真惊讶还是咋的，Thor夸张的表情还有那个欠揍的语气让Loki想打他。

不过接下来发生的事让Loki更加崩溃。

Thor伸出舌头，顺着Loki的腹肌从下往上舔了一口，把他的上半身搞的湿漉漉的。

不行了！不能忍了！这个蠢货！混蛋！变态！！

“Thor！Stop！！”Loki几乎是吼出来的，同时收回了仿佛邀请一般的双手去抠Thor用来控制住自己的手指。

“oh！会说话！还会动！”Thor已经快要控制不住自己的笑意了，肩膀开始不受控制的抖动，“oh,Loki…你怎么会想到这个的？”

彻底暴露了的Loki恼羞成怒，一口咬住了Thor的拇指：“You bastard！放开我！”可是他太小了，咬一口仿佛只是在给Thor的手指头挠痒痒。

“如果我不放呢？多难得的机会啊对吧…”Thor眯起眼睛看着脸红了的Loki，坏心眼一下子全都涌了上来，他捏着那根棉棒，把棉棒的头部抵在Loki的裤裆上揉动，嘴角还渐渐挂起一丝笑容，俨然一个流氓。

Loki在他哥哥如此色情又带着暴力的动作下已经完全硬了，阴茎的形状透过丝质的裤子显现出来，Thor果然又伸出舌尖舔了一口，这简直太过分了！带着薄薄一层舌苔的舌头从大腿中间舔上，压着自己的性器和小腹，这触感和以前完全不一样！Loki觉得自己整个人都散发着Thor的味道。

“Brother…放开我…please。”Loki双手合在一起，语气颤抖着，好不可怜，“我们…我变回来我们再做…好吗…怎样都可以…”

“哦？”Thor用棉棒伸进Loki的裤腰，挑开扣子，把Loki的裤子带了下来，“等会儿再说吧。”Thor强行分开Loki的双腿，用大拇指压住一边，让Loki整个人呈双腿大开的姿势被握在自己手心里，占有感和强烈的视觉冲击让Thor的大脑兴奋不已，他用另一只手的食指轻轻拨开Loki的两片臀瓣，露出了那个小小的，已经变小了数倍的入口。

Loki就这么作着无用功，依旧想要掰开Thor的手指，哪怕乳头已经红肿，性器也硬的不行，小穴正被人观赏着，浑身还都是那人的口水，他不想再骂Thor了，除了混蛋他在也想不到其他词语。还没等他喘口气儿继续反抗时，一个东西抵在了他的穴口。Loki心里有种不好的预感，他勉强弓起腰往下一看，这个金发的臭流氓正用棉棒的一头往自己的小穴里钻呢。

“你干什么！停下！”Loki这下慌了神，用尽全力蹬着脚去踹Thor的手，“你个混蛋！变态！”但是Loki犯了个致命的错误，他就不该搬起石头砸自己的脚，这下不仅人没整到反而把自己搭进去了，他发是这是这辈子最失败的一个恶作剧了。

棉棒表面明显的纤维质感不停的在穴口钻动，摩擦得Loki那儿是痒的不得了，渐渐的开始收缩开合，Thor更是瞅准了时机将橄榄形状的棉棒头捅了进去半个，小的半个头进去了，最宽的中间那截儿正好卡着穴口的嫩肉，坏心眼的雷神还在不停旋转棉棒，弄得Loki快要疯了。

“别这样Loki，你这儿好像真的挺喜欢的，”Thor的眼里充满了狡猾，仿佛他才是恶作剧的实施者，不过现在看来的确是这样就是了，“而且你这么小点儿，我只能用这个了。”说完还露出了一个天真无邪纯洁可爱人畜无害的笑容，要是搁在平时Loki可觉得这笑容可爱死了，现在看起来真是欠揍至极。

“你这个！啊…不行…你推出去点儿…这玩意儿…哈…”Loki放弃挣扎了，他现在和Thor的体型差距太大了，更何况他哥哥还是个浑身充满了肌肉的家伙。屁股里的棉棒吸收了分泌出的少许液体稍微膨胀了一些，最大的地方紧紧的堵住了Loki的后穴，进退两难。

 

Thor任棉棒插在Loki身体里，自己空出手来好好的把玩这件新玩具。他用小拇指来回拨弄Loki的性器，时不时的揉搓完全算不上温柔。他用自己拇指上的茧去来回摩擦Loki的整个胸部，直到那一块都是红彤彤的。他还用自己的舌头包裹舔舐Loki的长腿，让身上充满温暖湿热的唾液。

 

Thor变坏了。

 

“嗯…哥哥……”周身全都是Thor的味道，Loki的头脑有些发昏，整个人软塌塌的瘫在Thor的手心，任凭发落，像搁浅的鱼。

Loki是Thor的。

Loki的身体属于Thor。

Loki的灵魂属于Thor。

Loki的一切属于Thor。

被征服的感觉让Loki的羞耻心漫上心头，却又瞬间被情欲所替代。他全身的感官几乎都在输送着快感，变小之后几乎每一寸皮肤都被Thor触碰着，他无助的微张着口，急促的呼吸着，少量唾液顺着嘴角流了出来。

“Thor…啊…让我变回来…我想…我想吻你啊…”

就在Thor放开Loki的一瞬间，邪神的魔法就失效了，他已经没有多余的思想和力气去维持那个让他失败的魔法。

Thor捞起Loki的腰肢，狠狠的吻住了Loki。几乎在同一时间Loki的手搭上了Thor的肩膀，他紧紧抱着Thor几近饥渴的吮吸着Thor的唇舌。Thor将Loki抱在自己的怀里，两人的身体面对面紧贴着，Thor灼热的性器就这么明目张胆的顶着Loki的后穴。Thor伸手拔出了那根小小的棉棒，手指沾了唾液简单的伸进抽插之后就把自己的阴茎往里边塞。之前就被棉棒开拓的不错的穴口不需要太多的前戏了，Loki的后穴热烈的吸着Thor的龟头，让Thor进入得有些困难。

两人都不肯放开对方的嘴唇，混乱的呼吸，发丝也粘在脸上，白皙的躯体和被阳光晒成浅麦色的雷神之躯拥抱紧贴着，Loki的阴茎在两人的腹部摩擦，头部渗出的黏腻液体很快就混合在汗液里。Thor用力捏了把Loki的臀瓣示意他的小洞松松口，后者仿佛报复似的狠狠收缩了一下夹的Thor生疼才放松了，Thor迫不及待的一插到底，突如其来的满足感让Loki餍足的闷哼了出声。天赐的默契，Loki和Thor同时动起了腰，Loki扭得像条发情的小蛇，散发着危险诱人甜蜜又让人迷醉的气息，Thor跟着Loki一下一下撞击得深而有力，随着身上人自己的摆动，几乎每一下都蹭过Loki的敏感点，如浪潮袭来的快感让Loki迫不得已松开彼此都被吻肿了的嘴唇大口呼吸。

“Thor…哈…你每次都会把我…嗯…撑得满满的…”Loki闭着眼享受着每一次颠簸的狂潮，绯红色染上他的眼颊，他现在整个人一如被赤潮染了翅膀的海鸟。Loki摸向身后，手指感受着Thor对自己的侵犯：“你看……我把你吃进去了…”带着轻声哼笑的低级情话让Thor更是气血上涌，也顾不得再配合Loki扭腰的节奏，Thor疯狂的顶弄着Loki的后穴，像要捅穿他一般：“Loki…你太坏了…”

“我…啊啊！我…哪里坏…嗯…”一句话被Thor顶得支离破碎，“我的…我的哥哥…啊！可是…用棉棒逗了我…操了我半天…哈啊…”

“棉棒？棉棒能满足你这张贪吃的嘴儿？”Thor已经爽到咬着牙了，两颊的轮廓愈发明显。Thor腾出一只手握住Loki的阴茎，却发现那里早已经湿漉漉的了低头一看果然两人的小腹上都沾着白色的浊液：“哦？你背着我偷偷射了…”

“嗯哼…”Loki露出干了坏事以后才会有的偷笑。

Thor张口咬住Loki光洁圆润的肩头，鼻子里呼着粗气，快速用力的撸动着Loki的性器，下身一刻不停的用力抽插着。顺着Loki的肩，Thor啃咬起了Loki的锁骨，在那上面留下了一串像装饰品一般的红印。

 

“啊Thor…”Loki微微弓起了腰背，又一股精液射了出来，这次全都射在了Thor手里。

“这么快吗？我还没插够呢…吸用力点。”Thor一边坏笑着调戏Loki，一边就着掌心的精液拍打着Loki的屁股，带着水声的拍击无疑又加强了对Loki的刺激，他装腔作势的说着：“难道欺负羞辱自己的弟弟…嗯…会让伟大的雷神感到快乐吗…啊…他会将精液射在他可怜的弟弟体内……不，他会射满邪神的全身…阿斯加德的救世主被他的国王…操得…哈…操得快要死掉了…”

Loki的臀瓣上黏着自己的精液，胸前和屁股都被Thor弄得红彤彤的，乳头肿得挺立起来，艳红的嘴唇喋喋不休说着可能会让自己被操晕过去的话，双腿无力的搭在Thor身上，黑发散在脑后，后穴贪婪的吞吐着Thor的东西，他比世界上任何的妖精还要迷人。

“就这样吗？”Thor揉捏他臀瓣的手更加大力了，“他还会用他后面的小嘴儿吞下哥哥的精液…然后为他的国王生一堆的王子公主…”嘴里说着更加露骨的荤话，Thor猛地一挺腰把所有的灼热都射进了Loki的身体里。

 

:-D

End

 

小彩蛋：

 

事后一整天才能勉强直立行走的Loki，把自己所有的手办人儿都送粉丝了。  
本来他是准备粉碎掉这些害人的玩意的，可是他的确不忍心把自己的帅脸和英姿毁掉。  
“那边的蜘蛛男孩，把你那些玩意收好了。”  
“怎么了先生？”  
“以后别让我看到。”  
“怎么了，Mr.Stark不好看吗？”  
“收快递的时候也别让我看到，否则你的所有典藏版铁罐子模型都会变成渣渣，”Loki扶着腰回头给了Peter一记狠狠的眼刀，  
“不信你就试试。”  
Peter内心：？？？？关我什么事啊？？？？？


End file.
